


Practice makes Perfect

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Frustrated John, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sherlock knows what he's doing, Teasing, Teenlock, balletlock, little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a simple practice session for the upcoming recital..what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes Perfect

John hadn’t really known what to expect when Sherlock had invited him to watch him practice his routine. But he certainly hadn’t expected to be mesmerized by an arse and a pair of thighs. John was trying to focus, he really was, but Those leggings that Sherlock was wearing was pulling and catching every flex. He knew he needed to focus on the moves, how fluid Sherlock was, at this point he hardly doubted he could help Sherlock at all.

John blinked absently as the music cut out and he watched Sherlock drop into a deep bow before popping his head up, eyes bright and an anxious look on his face   
“So, How was it?” He stepped over to John silently, pushing his slightly sweaty curls out of his flushed face. John gave a tight smile and laughed nervously.   
“Yea..It was wonderful..” Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him before pouting lightly 

“You’re lying. I know when you are lying John. You can tell me if it was bad, I can take it. John shook his head quickly

“No! Really, If the audience doesn’t erupt into arousal then they hardly know what ballet was.” Sherlock paused and looked over at John, looking him over again, his eyes going wider.

“Applause. I meant applause..shit, that was a bit of a muck up, eh?” He rubbed a hand through his cropped blonde hair as his cheeks darkened. Sherlock smirked as he took in all the pointers and warning signs to John’s current condition.

“John, could you help me stretch.” He hummed , placing his water down and making his way to the practice floor again, laying down and lifting a leg into the air. John Had done this before, but it just seemed a lot more sexual at the moment. He stepped closer to Sherlock and took his foot in his hand, leaning forward, pushing Sherlock’s leg closer to his body. Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting out a small, breathless noise that made John’s cock stir.

“Thank you. This is such a deep stretch, really what I needed after a routine like that.” John cleared his throat and nodded, unable to say anything as he continued to push on his leg. He counted to thirty and let go of that leg, Sherlock popping the other one up immediately. John repeated the stretch, but this time, Sherlock let out a more vocal moan, biting his lower lip, his eyes squinting shut. John’s breathing hitched and he looked away from Sherlock, his mind racing. Wrinkly old ladies. Naked. Dancing. Dancing. Sherlock. That arse though. John growled and dropped Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock stood up quickly and placed a hand on John’s shoulder 

“Are you alright?” A small playful smirk danced along his lips and John narrowed his eyes 

“Oh you little shit..” John grumbled. Sherlock giggled and shrugged 

“You make it so obvio—“ John rolled his eyes as shut him up, firmly pressing his lips down against Sherlock’s, backing him up against the mirror with a small growl. Sherlock moved with him, his arms reaching up to wrap around John’s neck as John’s moved to grip his hips. Sherlock fell into the kiss quickly, tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth. John quickly followed suite and their tongues met in a slick passion, sliding against one another as they almost battled for dominance. John ground their hips together and Sherlock moaned against his lips, his own slender hips rolling forward to meet John.

John pulled away and turned Sherlock so he was facing the mirror, rubbing himself against his arse and groaning softly. Sherlock leaned his head against the glass and gripped onto the balance bar, pushing back against John. Calloused fingers dipped into Sherlock’s leggings and pulled them down before John reached around and took Sherlock’s cock into his hand, rubbing him and shivering at the noises it pulled from Sherlock. He fumbled with his own jeans, one handed, finally getting them down just around his arse. He leaned forward and slotted his cock between Sherlock’s thighs, groaning at the contact. Sherlock immediately picked up John’s though process and brought his legs closer together to hug John’s cock tightly. 

“Fuck Sherlock..” John rasped before he started to thrust between his legs, his hand working over Sherlock’s cock as he did so. Breath puffed out and fogged the glass by Sherlock’s mouth and he moaned softly, bucking into the calloused fist of his best friend. As their moans became louder and their thrusts more erratic they both realized they had just crossed the line, there was no going back after this. They both pushed the thought away as they came, first John, then Sherlock. A slim hand raised up and smeared the foggy breath patterns on the glass as the both breathed heavily, coming down from their orgasms.

“I don’t know about you, but I think that was well overdue..” John mumbled, wiping Sherlock’s come on his jeans and laughing. He leaned in and kissed the side of Sherlock’s neck before slipping himself back into his jeans and hurrying over to Sherlock’s duffel to grab his sweat towel. John cleaned Sherlock up and pulled up his leggings for him, while Sherlock stared at John, a bit confused but blissful

“Wonder what I’ll get after opening night..” John laughed and leaned in to kiss him softly.

“Well, you will just have to wait and see, now why don’t we start the music again and I will try to control myself”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my Tumblr http://berylbatch.tumblr.com/ also I don't know much about ballet so this is kinda vague..


End file.
